1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to surgical stapling instruments. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to circular surgical stapling instruments including replaceable loading units.
2. Background of Related Art
Surgical stapling devices configured to join tissue portions during a surgical procedure are well known. These devices include linear end effectors which are oriented parallel or transverse to a longitudinal axis of the device as well as circular end effectors. Typically, linear stapling devices include a disposable loading unit or a replaceable cartridge that allows the stapling device to be used multiple times. However, conventional circular stapling devices include a cartridge or shell assembly that is fixedly attached to the device such that the device must be disposed of after a single use. Some circular stapling devices include a cartridge or shell assembly that is replaceable.
A need exists in the art for a simple, inexpensive device for releasably securing a cartridge or shell assembly to a circular stapling device to facilitate reuse of the stapling device.